The Glory Hole
by justwankyglee
Summary: What happens when a rip in the space time continuum happens in Quinn's vagina? An inspiring tale of adventure, romance, and butter, y'all. (Brittana, Fabrevans, Pitty, and Paula Deen)
1. Chapter 1-The black hole

The students had just finished their deathly match in the Folly Games, which is kind of like the Hunger Games book that they read except it's at school.

Abby turns around and spots Quinn. "What the fuck do you think you're Doing" she says as Quinn releases a massive fart from within the deep dark hole known as her ass.

A giant butter stick with Paula Deen steering it flies through the sky and arrives at the roof to pick Sam up. "Alright ya'll, we gon pick you up and you can ride dis here buttah stick."

The force of Quinn's massive fart created a rip in the space time continuum and a black hole is created and Abby gets sucked into her ass.

Sam comes over and says, "damn baby that was hot." Then he sexually rubs her thunder thighs and accidentally flicks the level switch of her vagina vacuum, turning it to high. Sam gets sucked into in. Paula Deen and her butter stick also get sucked in and it provides a smooth lubricant. The entire building gets sucked in smoothly because of the lube.

Sam's footsteps echo as he explores the inside of Quinn's vagina. He comes across Paula Deen who is desperately clawing at the walls of Quinn's vagina trying to save as much of her butter as possible. A distant moaning can be heard from the outside. Sam hears a rumbling sound. "Uhoh" he mutters. He searches for some sort of shelter as he screams, "QUEEEEEEEEEFFFFFF!"


	2. Chapter 2-Exploring the Hole

Sam hides behind a table that was also sucked in and braces for the impact. A huge blast of air gets blown through Quinn's vagina and Sam whimpers. Paula Deen who is still trying to save her buttah, gets thrown up in the air and she quickly uses a spatula to mold wings out of the butter she saved. She attaches it to her back and flies. "Let's get a rhythm y'all. Flap flap flap flap!" She flies through the air and flies out of the hole of Quinn's vagina. "OH FUCK I'M GIVING BIRTH," Quinn yells for outside. A nurse can be heard saying, "PUSH IT. PUSH IT REAL GOOD. AH. PUSH IT. PUSH IT REAL GOOD!" The nurse may or may not have been Salt n Pepa, singing her hit single "Push It". Meanwhile Sam hears the sounds of the mini queefs Quinn is making. He ventures out and explores the rest of vagina. He walks past some bodies but does a double take when he sees Brittany and Santana alive and well. "What the fuck?" He says in disbelief to them. The couple isn't paying attention to them though. Brittany is too busy serenading Santana, using the steady beat of Ashley's queefs in her love song. Santana is too busy listening to her girlfriend with a lovey dovey expression on her face. "Uh hello?!" Sam yells at them and they finally snap out of it. "Oh hi Sam," Brittany greets, grinning. She grabs Santana's hand. "How the fuck are you alive?" Sam asks.  
"Oh. Well idk but I'm guessing its the power of Ashley's queefs and vagina essence," Santana says seriously as she kisses Brittany's cheek.  
"I'm just glad that I'm alive with her," Brittany says dreamily.  
"We should find a way to get out of here," Sam says determined.


	3. Chapter 3-Grab into the fingers

The trio explored the depths of Quinn's vagina while scrambling to find cover from her queefs from time to time. All the while Santana and Brittany hold each other and kiss just for no reason. Just cause they love each other so much it hurts. Sam looks at the two and gets a similar feeling in his heart..for..for Quinn he realizes. He loves her. "I love her. I love Quinn," he admits softly to himself. The two girlfriends don't notice, being in their own little world. Suddenly they see a rush of liquid come at them, and they scream. Sam pulls them off to the side and into a classroom shutting the door as the liquid rushes by. Brittany sniffs the air and says, "vaginal discharge. Pre cum. I would know," she smirks. Santana laughs and kisses the side of Brittany's mouth. "I love your cute little smirk," she says. The two continue to say sweet nothings to each other while Sam wonders, "who the fuck is she getting wet for? Who else?!" He slowly gets pissed.

Once the gush has stopped, he opens the door and runs towards the opening panting and determined. The girls struggle to keep up but they do and stare at him in confusion. Brittany says, "uhhhh what the h-" but gets cut off when two fingers penetrate though Quinn's entrance and come straight at them. They dive to the side and barely get grazed. The two tan fingers go in and out slowly going faster and Quinn's moans get louder and louder. Sam is so mad smoke is practically coming out of his ears. "Grab into the fingers! It's our ticket out of here!" Sam yells. He times it just right and jumps onto the side of a finger and holds on, the finger bringing him out of Quinn's vagina. The couple do the same and the trio get out of Quinn's hole. Quinn looks at them in shock and the person that was fucking her, was actually Naya Rivera. Brittany looks at Naya like wtf. She looks back at Santana and looks at Brittany again. "What. The. Fuck," Brittany says slowly. Santana crosses her arms and cocks her hip. "We may look alike but you best be having eyes for me and me only," she says in her bitchy tone.  
Brittany laughs and says,"Of course baby I only love you." Brittany kisses her cheek. "But...whaddya say about a threesome?" Brittany says while wiggling her eyebrows.  
"Eh. Sure why not, the only person I'd fuck besides you is myself," Santana says and smirks. Naya smirks as well and the three run off.  
Meanwhile, Sam looks at Quinn in disbelief/hurt/anger. "I thought you had feelings for me too," he whimpers out.


	4. Chapter 4-I is who I is

"I do..I do have feelings for you Sam. It's just that I thought you were dead, and Naya was here and she's hot..can you honestly say you wouldn't fuck her?" Quinn says while raising her eyebrow.  
"True..you got me there. But do you really mean it? You have feelings for me?"  
"Sam I don't just have feelings for you...I love you," she says while looking him in the eyes. Sam can't fight this feeling any longer and he closes the difference in between them, kissing Quinn and putting all of the love he feels for her in that kiss. It was passionate, and gentle, and caring, and absolutely perfect. They break away for air, panting and rest their foreheads against each others. "I love you too. So much," Sam manages to get out, gazing into Quinn's eyes. They get lost in each others gazes and kiss once more. Sam is unbuttoning Quinn's shirt when they get interrupted by the sound of wings flapping and butter squishing around. "Howdy y'all! Lets get you niggas home!"

As Sam and Quinn mount the giant butter stick that Paula Deen pulled out of her vagina (even though they would much rather be mounting each other) they fly towards Quinn's house. They pass by Brittany's house, which is three houses down from Ashley. While they fly over her house, they can hear loud screams and moans and that same Latina raspy voice yelling, "OH FUCK BABY MHMMM RIGHT THERE UGH YOU FUCK ME SO GOOD!" Quinn gets a look of horror on her face while Sam simply smirks and they finally arrive at Quinn's houses where the moans and screams sound fainter. "Alright y'all. Here's your house. Have a complimentary gift," Paula Deen declares as she reaches in between her thunder thighs and gets out a jumbo butter stick. "Use it wisely nigga," Paula says wiggling her white (ha if they were black she would've called them nigga and shaved them off) eyebrows. "Uh..no she won't be needing that," Sam says confidently, smirking at Quinn as she blushes.  
"Whatever y'all. You know me and my butter. I is who I is."


	5. Chapter 5-Wings

The sun has come out. Ever since Santana and Brittany were reunited. After the amazing threesome between Santana, Naya, and Brittany, Naya leaves, giving the girls their privacy. Brittany and Santana lie in bed not bothering to put on clothes. Santana lays her head on Brittany's chest contently, playing with the locks of her hair and just listening to the sound of her girlfriend's heart beat. "You have no idea how depressed I was when I didn't hear your heartbeat. I will never forget that feeling," Santana says sadly.  
"I know baby. I'm here now and that's all that matters right, San?" Brittany says.  
Santana nods against her chest and kisses her collarbone, and the two just lie there, content to just listen to the sound of each others' breathing.

Meanwhile, Paula Deen flaps away but she only gets about six feet in the air before the sun melts her butter wings and butter showers down on Quinn, greasing her thunder things and body with delicious lube. Paula flop to the ground and notices a butter wing across the street. Sam notices her eyeing it and asks, "Paula would you like that wing across the the street?"  
"Oh yeah I would like that Vera Wang (ha get it the designer named Vera Wang...no? okay) over there, y'all," she says.  
Sam nods and looks both ways before crossing the streets, flipping his hair in slow motion. He then glides across the street, picks up that Vera Wang and gives it to Paula. "Thank ya darling. Bai now y'all!" Paula says as she attaches the wing and flies away lopsidedly.

Santana is curled up into Brittany's side with her arm thrown around Brittany's stomach and her legs tangled with hers when Brittany speaks up. "Babe do you want to hang out with Quinn and Sam? We can go and get something to eat. I'm hungry," Brittany says with a pout and her stomach rumbles. Santana laughs and hugs Brittany close before saying, "But its so comfy here."  
"Pleaseeee," Brittany whines.  
Santana relents from that pout and whine and says,"okay. Anything for you my darling."  
Brittany cheers and gives Santana a quick chasté kiss. She gets out of bed and starts to get ready with Santana.

* * *

Quinn and Sam lay in bed together after finishing their 12th round and laying in bed for a bit. "That was awesome,"Sam says dreamily and Quinn giggles. She's about to reply when she gets a text from Brittany that says:

_Bitch this the fifth teeth muthafuckin time that I called and left yo ass messages_  
_I dun text yo bitch ass and you aint responded to nothing_  
_What the fuck is you doin who tha fuck you out there with you think I'm stupid my girls dun already put me up on yo ass tonight bitch when you get home I got som news foe yo bitch ass_

There were 14 other messages.  
"Shit. Brittany was trying to contact us," Quinn mutters.  
Sam sits up and the blanket falls, exposing his abs. "Is everything okay?" He asks.  
Quinn gets a little distracted by Sam's abs but shakes her head and says, "no. She's just hungry and she wants to meet us at Hooters to eat." Quinn chuckles. "Brittany gets very grumpy when she's hungry."  
Sam agrees and they start to get ready together.

* * *

Brittany knocks on Quinn's door and waits patiently for her to answer. She wraps her arm protectively around Santana's waist and says,"Ok when this door opens I'm gonna have to warn you. They could be all naked and shit or making out or making Mac and cheese without the Mac and cheese and just butter in a pan so brace yourself."  
Santana's eyes widen but she says,"o-okay."  
Just then the door swings open and Quinn is stood there all neatly dressed with Sam (equally as dressed) behind her.  
Santana sniffs the air and grimaces. "It smells like sex in there," she says pretending to gag.  
They laugh and Sam says,"Well maybe cause we did things in there that you wouldn't imagine in your wildest dreams." He smirks and looks at Quinn who is blushing.  
Santana rolls her eyes and looks at Brittany who is biting her lips, looking back at her. Santana smirks and slaps Brittany's ass playfully and says,"Pretty sure we've done all that and more." Santana raises her eyebrow as if to challenge Sam and he's about to say something back when Quinn clears her throat and says,"ooookay so how about that food?"

-

The four walk into hooters with the swagger and fierceness of the plastics from mean girls. Brittany looks around at the hot girls wearing clothes that shouldn't be even be called clothes, the guys that look like they are truckers, and the food. "Hot," she mutters under her breath. And Santana elbows her in the side and hisses, "I heard that!"  
"Ow! San I was talking the extra spicy wings on the menu." Brittany points to the sign that says "fire red hot wings! Made with the hottest peppers in the world. See how long you can last!"  
"Oh." Santana says and starts to blush.  
Brittany smiles at how cute Santana is and says,"don't be embarrassed hon." She laughs.  
"Ooh ooh i wanna try those wings!" Sam says excitedly.  
"I don't know, Trouty. Don't think that you would want those gigantic lips of yours to get third degree burns," Santana says with a smirk.  
Sam shrugs and says,"I still wanna try."  
"If you can eat the whole basket then you get a hundred bucks. If you don't then I get a hundred," Brittany says.  
"Deal!" Sam says and they shake on it while Quinn and Santana roll their eyes at their respective loves.

-

Sam puts one of the hot wings in his mouth and starts to chew but his eyes quickly start to water and he puts it down. "O-o-oh m-my gosh t-that's HOT!" he screams and grabs the one glass of milk provided and takes a gulp.  
Quinn looks at him with an unimpressed expression as Santana and Brittany laugh their asses off. Quinn grabs the hot wings and starts tearing into them, eating it like it's bacony bacon filled bacon burger. She finishes the basket in seven minutes. A new record for the restaurant and everyone claps except Sam who is looking at her in awe. Quinn simply sucks her fingers clean and downs the glass of milk. "Oh it's coming!" Quinn suddenly says and she releases a deafeningly loud burp making her sound like fucking Mufasa in the Lion King. Sam's hair gets blown back and he closes his eyes as Quinn practically roars at him. Quinn finally gets quiet and the whole room gets silent before erupting in cheers and applause. "Bow down to me bitches. Orgasm in my mouth mmm."


	6. Chapter 6-Kitty

After all of that has died down, Quinn who still has a smug smirk on her face gladly accepts the money that Brittany begrudgingly pulls out of her wallet.  
"Why are you carrying a hundred dollar bill in your wallet?" Sam asks curiously.  
"Well when you got an awesome girlfriend like Santana, you're gonna have the urge to shower her with gifts," Brittany explains, handing the bill to Quinn.  
Santana just smiles and says,"Honey I told you you don't have to do that."  
"I know. I want to," Brittany smiles.  
A faint sound can be heard coming from Quinn's lap.  
"Did you hear that?" Sam asks, looking at Quinn's lap curiously.  
"I don't know, man. You should be the all knowing one about anything having to do with Quinn's crotch area," Santana says smirking.

"True! Did you know that-"  
Sam is cut off by a distant voicing saying "Hey! Help! I'm in here!"  
Sam shushes the group by putting a finger to his lips and looking down at Quinn's crotch.  
"I'm in here! Help! Someone help me!" A voice says.  
Brittany and Santana look at Quinn curiously not knowing whatever their suspicions are true or not.  
"Is there someone..in your vagina?" Sam asks incredulously.  
Quinn's eyes widen and she says, " I-I think so. He might have been one of the bodies that were sucked in and he was brought back to life like Brittany and Santana."  
Brittany and Santana smile at the memory and hold hands underneath the table.  
"You do realize you have dead bodies in your vagina. And a whole fucking school building," Sam says carefully.  
"Yeah..but I thought all of that would be destroyed when you fucked my pussy so hard and g-"  
Brittany squeaks and buries her face in Santana's neck. Santana glares at Quinn and says, "Spare us the deats please."  
"You there! What's your name?" Sam says to Quinn's lap, which is weird cause anyone looking would think he would be dirty talking to Quinn's vagina.  
"I-it's Kitty," the voice says.


	7. Chapter 7-Push It Real Good

"We need to get him out of there!" Sam says determined. The other three nod in agreement. "But how?" Brittany asks.  
"We shake it," Sam declares with a glint in his eye.  
"Uh..I...I.." Quinn stutters as Sam takes her by the hand and leads her to the dance floor. Brittany does the same to Santana and they start dancing and twirling around each other like they've been doing it together their entire lives. Sam smiles at Quinn and twirls her around. He danced with her and even encourages to twerk by doing it himself, earning him laughs from the girls. Quinn slowly gains confidence and is full blown twerking. Like seriously she's twerking so hard she could fly away. One last queef and she feels it. She grabs onto a table with a white knuckled grip and yells,"Oh god I'm giving birth. Kitty wants out and she wants out NOW!" Sam rushes toward her and helps her out of the restaurant and into the car with Brittany and Santana following closely behind.

* * *

*in hospital*  
Quinn is lying screaming her head off while queefing and having a death grip on Sam's hand. "AGHHHHHHHH FUCK YOU KITTY" she screams at the top of her lungs. Her face resembles what she looks like when she has explosive diarrhea. Eyes clenched shut, teeth grinding together. Meanwhile the nurse, Salt-N-Pepa is encouraging her by yelling out the lyrics to her hit song, "Push it." Brittany and Santana dance provocatively and sing,"Push it. Ah. Push it real good!"  
The doctor comes in. Turns out it's Paula Deen. "Alright y'all. Today we gon be learnin about child birth. You gon need yo butter. So you take that butter and slather that goodness all up on your vagina to provide a nice little delicious lube to make the baby pop out smoothly." Paula slathers on the butter and commands Kitty to come out. "Alright Kitty! Y'all can come out now!" Kitty slowly reaches out of her vagina and Quinn lets out a pterodactyl screech. Kitty rises out of her vagina like Selena Gomez rises out of the water in that one music video that I can't name. She finally gets out and farts. "Oh yeah I needed to get that one out," she tries to say, but her voice sounds raspy. "Fuck I just lost my voice by farting."

Kitty wipes the juices off her face and says enthusiastically,"What did I miss?!"  
Sam looks at Kitty warily. "You're not gonna try to kill us again right?"  
"Pft of course not. That was only in the Folly Games. No hard feelings ri-"  
Kitty is cut off by a loud scream from Quinn.  
"What the fuck bi-"  
Quinn screams again and pants, "I think you accidentally turned something on when you came outta me."  
"I think that may have been me cause that was strangely hot," Sam says.  
Quinn groans,"no..I think a gun is on auto fire or something cause I feel...I feel something comin"  
A big black dildo shoots out of Quinn's vagina and hits Brittany square in the noggin. Brittany's eyes roll to the back of her head and she slumps to the ground, passing out from the force of the impact. Santana gasps and gets to the floor and cradles Brittany in the arms. "I swear to God if Brittany dies from getting hit in the head by a big black dildo,I'm gonna fucking-"  
She's cut off by another color dildo shooting out of Quinn's vagina. Quinn moans/screams. "There is a fucking dildo gun in my vagina and i need to turn it off." Quinn pants out.  
"There was a dildo gun in the games? Damn I should've used that," Sam says.  
"I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK JUST TURN THE GOD DAMN THING OFF," she screams as different color dildos shoot smoothly (cause of the butter) out of her, like a rainbow. "I think someone is gonna have to go back in there, find it, and turn it off," Kitty says anxiously.  
After a moment of hesitation, Sam says,"I'll go."  
Santana slaps Brittany's cheek and whimpers,"she has a pulse but she's out cold."  
Quinn says,"I think I can help with that." And she burps her Mufasa lion king roar as the room shakes and things get knocked down. Brittany wakes up and gasps. "Let's go on that adventure inside her vag hole." Sam says determined. Sam, Brittany, Santana, and Kitty put their hands together and raise it up," to the vagina explorers!"


	8. Chapter 8

Paula Deen snaps the elastic glove on her hands. "Alright y'all when I say so, you gon jump right in," she says. She holds open the folds of Quinn's vagina with one hand and gets a wand made out of butter. She holds it and resembles the fairy godmother from Cinderella red neck version. She nods at Sam, and Sam dives head first into Quinn's vagina, and he screams as Paula stabs his asshole with the butter wand, shrinking him and he goes into her hole with ease (butter lube again). Brittany and Santana look at each other worriedly before doing the same, Brittany reaching up and grazing Quinn's clit, yelling, "you're welcome!" But it cannot be heard over Quinn's moan. Kitty nervously looks at the hole and at Paula who slaps her and says, "get on with it!"

She dives into the hole like an Olympic swimmer dives into the pool and when Paula stabs his ass, he moans loudly. Kitty blushes and lands on the floor of Quinn's vagina and the others look at her smirking. Suddenly Santana screams. She points at the strange beasts coming at them and screams, "CRABS!"

* * *

Sam yells,"Find a weapon!" The group nods and scrambles off to find something, anything, to find the vicious creatures with. Sam manages to find an iron crowbar, Kitty finds a knife, and Brittany finds a bow with a limited number of arrows. Santana finds nothing, so she stays close by Brittany's side. The gang come back together and look at the menacing beasts snarling and sharpening their claws on the floor. The group stands back to back giving them a 360 degrees view as they grip their weapons.

The crabs surround them. There's no where to run. Suddenly one crab lunges Sam does his best to defend himself, hitting back the giant claws coming at him. All of the crabs close on their prey. They have been driven mad by the ever lasting sound of Quinn's queefs. Brittany shoots left and right getting some crabs to fall to the ground dead, and Sam bashes the crabs' heads in with his crowbar. In the midst of their fighting, they hear a shout of pain and look over to find Kitty thrown to the ground by a crab. The crab raises a claw and is about to strike the last and fatal blow when..

A whooshing sound goes over Kitty's head and the crab stumbles back and falls to the ground dead. A ridged dildo is stuck into its head. "What the..." Kitty mumbles. She looks behind him and sees a sexy guy with a Mohawk on his head and smirk on his face watching her. Kitty quickly picks up his knife and before she has time to thank the guy, another crab comes at her and she is forced to focus on defending herself. More dildos fly and kill off the remaining crabs. As the last beast falls, the group looks over to the bad ass guy with the dildo gun. The mysterious man slowly puts down the rifle and walks over to them.

"You're welcome," he says, smirking cockily.  
Brittany and Santana roll their eyes while Sam is speechless and Kitty is looking at the man with a grateful expression.  
"T-thank you so much! I owe you my life," Kitty says dreamily.  
"My pleasure," the man says, looking Kitty up and down once. "The name is Mark."  
"Hey Mark. I'm Kitty." Kitty smiles. Mark smiles back when Sam says,"And I'm Sam!"  
Brittany and Santana follow suit and introduce themselves.  
"So it was you. You were the one shooting the dildos out of Quinn's vagina." Sam says glaring at Mark.  
"Damn straight. It was fun pulling out that reaction out of her." mark says.  
"Well you need to stop. Do you even want to get out?" Sam says.  
Mark shrugs and says," sure. But first, I wanna explore this place some more. If this chick can suck in a whole school building, can you imagine what else she sucked in? There could treasure, new species of animals, houses made out of butter, Osama bin Ladin..anything! You up for the adventure?" Mark says with a glint in his eyes.  
"Let's do it," the group says at the same time and get in a circle, raising up their joined hands. "To the vagina explorers!"


	9. Chapter 9- Get Some!

**AN: Thank you for all the sweet reviews guys! 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did, there would be way more Brittana sweet lady kisses. **

* * *

The posse moved through Quinn's vagina, going deeper and deeper. It was getting darker so Mark in all of his badassery broke a leg off a wooden table, got some vaginal discharge and swiped it across the floor, igniting it and making a torch (don't ask). Kitty looked at Mark in awe and mark simply smirked back at her, looking at the torch with a faux pout and saying,"huh. This torch still isn't as hot as you, Kitty." Mark looked up at Kitty and winked at him before looking ahead at the deep dark depths of Quinn's vagina. Kitty is pauses mid step and replays that wink over and over again in her mind, making her knees weak and she almost collapses. Kitty shakes her head and keeps on walking looking at Mark's firm ass. Mark senses Kitty's eyes on him and he smirks and says without looking back,"You know, you can touch if you want. And I know you want to"  
Kitty blushes and she looks away. Just then Santana squeaks as she steps into a gooey white liquid. "Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god," she repeats over and over again and she desperately tries to shake off the goo from her foot. "What the hell did I step in," she whimpers.  
Sam's eyes widen. "I..I think that's my cum."

Santana groans and wipes it her foot against the floor trying to get the cum off. "Babeeeee help," Santana whines looking at Brittany. Brittany laughs and shakes her head,"Sorry San but I ain't touching that." Santana manages to get most of the stuff on and the group continues on with Kitty and mark exchanging sly glances at each other in the torch light. Brittany and Santana are holding hands and Sam is looking around, warily. Mark looks at the lesbian couple and wishes he could do that with Kitty, and as he looks back at Kitty, their eyes meet and they get lost in each other's gazes. Mark musters up the courage and he falls in place next to Kitty, walking side by side with her. "Hey.." Mark starts off. "Hi," Kitty smiles. Mark can't help but smile back. "So..uh," Mark stutters and he rubs the back of his neck. "I know this might be a little..soon but ever since I saw you fighting those crabs, I felt drawn to you. This is cliche but its the truth. I never believed in all that romance and shit but I can't help but have these feelings...feelings for you," mark confesses seriously. Kitty is star shocked star, and she only stares at the perfect guy in front of her. Seconds pass by with Kitty trying to figure out how to put her feelings into words, and Mark misreads his silence for rejection. Mark's face falls and he mutters,"Oh..you don't have to say anything..I understand." Mark turns away and walks forward but a hand shoots out and grabs his wrist, stopping him. "Don't go. I..I feel the same way about you," Kitty says. Mark turns around and looks into Kitty's eyes, looking serious for a second and then breaking into a charming smile. Mark looks down at their hands joined together and he grabs Kitty's hand.

Mark hesitates for a bit but eventually moves his face closer to Kitty's. Their lips touch and the world melts away around them. Only they matter. They kiss passionately, putting all of their emotions into that kiss and not only was it amazing, it symbolizes that they will take care of each other till the end. They break away for much needed air and rest their foreheads together, gazing into each others' eyes. Someone clears their throat behind him and mark turns around to see it was Sam, who is raising his eyebrow at them. Brittany and Santana are looking at them with wide eyes. Santana then smirks and humps the air in front of her, yelling "Get some!" Kitty blushes hard and puts her head in the crook of Mark's neck. Mark just smirks and says,"we should get going."


	10. Chapter 10-The Undead

The group continues on, coming across many strange things including keys, a cactus, a part of a dick that probably got broken in half by Quinn's walls mid fucking, a dildo, a jumbo bubble maker, and a baseball bat. Brittany yawns and lays her head on Santana's shoulder. "I'm tired," she says. Santana strokes her hair lovingly. "Yeah let's set up for the night," Sam says. Mark nods and breaks more furniture, punching wood, breaking tables and chairs into firewood, all the while looking at Kitty and showing off. Kitty practically swoons. Sam collects vagina discharge and Brittany and Santana lay down letting the boys do the work. Mark and Kitty bring back the firewood and put it in the pile, spreading vagina discharge on it and throwing the torch on the pile, igniting it and making a bonfire. The group lays down, Sam by himself, Brittany and Santana cuddling together, and Kitty and Mark wrapped up in each others' arms. They slowly fall asleep and Sam has an interesting dream.

SAM POV

We're naked and I'm looking at the beauty in front of me, who's name is Quinn. We were finally reunited after i came out of her vagina (weird right?) but anyway I'm staring at her while biting my lip. I can feel that my dick is rock hard. I touch her vagina and feel that it's sopping. "Oh baby you're so wet," I practically moan out. I suddenly thrust into her vagina, hitting my mark and my dick is surrounded by warm wet walls. "Fuck baby that's amazing. God you feel so good around me," I groan. Quinn screams my name and man she looks so fucking sexy right now. I pull my dick so it's at the tip and then roughly thrust my dick back into her sopping wet pussy. I piston in and out going faster faster harder and harder! "Shit shit OH I'm gonna OH FUCK IM GONNA CUM!" I yell and Quinn barely manages to get out a, "me too" in between her uncontrollable moans. My eyes squeeze shut and my mouth falls open as we orgasm at the same time, shooting my load into her vagina. "Fucking take it!" I groan as I keep on pumping in and out, riding out our orgasms.

Sam is jolted awake and harshly brought back to reality when mark shakes him and wakes him up with a grimace. "Dude you were having a hardcore sex dream," mark says nodding at the white liquid covering most of the environment. "Oh shit. Whoops." Sam mumbles as he sits up. Brittany is squeezing her eyes shut as she desperately tries to get the cum off her face and Santana watches with a sympathetic expression. Mark brushes the cum off his shirt and Kitty tries to get it out of his hair. The bonfire was put out, and only a puddle remains. Sam blushes hard and pulls up his pants muttering, "sorry" over and over again. Santana is about to say something bitchy back when she hears a moan and groan come from behind her in the dark. Mark mutters a "shit!" Before he strikes another torch and re ignites the bonfire. It lights up the place and the group finally sees what woke them up, zombies coming at them from all directions.

Santana screams and cowers into Brittany's side, as Brittany fumbles to get an arrow into her bow. Sam scrambles up and gets his crowbar, gripping it and getting into a fighting stance. Kitty flips out his knife and Mark loads his dildo gun, cocking it and aiming it at the oncoming zombies. The group fights valiantly side by side. "They're too many!" Sam yells as slashes the crowbar across a zombie's head, killing it. Brittany pants as she shoots an arrow through a zombie's heart. "I'm running out of arrows!" Brittany yells. Kitty sweats as she slashes and stabs the zombies with lightning speed and Mark fights next to her, shooting zombies down. He reloads and yells,"I'm running out of dildos!" A scream pierces through the sounds of the undead. Brittay looks back to Santana but sees that a zombie has latched it's teeth into her arm. "No!" She screams and she quickly shoots the zombie in the head. Brittany falls to her knees and holds Santana in her arms. The zombies close in around them and as the guys try to get to the girls but its too late.

All hope seems to be lost. The zombies close in on their kill. Brittany's tears fall onto Santana's body that has the fever rapidly spreading through it. "Baby please don't leave me again," Brittany sobs, caressing Santana's face, and ignoring the zombies pawing at her skin and sniffing the pulse at her neck. Santana says faintly,"we'll always end up together. We always will..we will.." Santana's eyes glaze over into a lifeless blank white pupils. Santana makes a lifeless and animalistic sound, and that's the last sound Brittany hears before a zombie tears into her neck. Mark, Kitty, and Sam finally fight the way all the way to the middle of the feasting circle and the first thing they see is Brittany's blood splattering the surrounding zombies and Santana as a zombie herself crawling over to have a piece of the meat. Kitty sobs and he breaks down. Just then light pours into the room and Paula Deen whips her butter horses,"faster y'all! Don't worry! I'm here, y'all"

Paula Deen jumps off her flying reindeer carriage made out of pure butter. She flaps flaps flaps down in a rhythm. She takes hardened butter swords and throws them to the guys and they slash away, discovering that these swords are super strong and rock hard. Harder than even diamonds and Sam's dick this morning. Bodies hit the ground and Paula Deen reaches energy level 9000 like Dragon ball Z. Her hair turns a golden butter color and she yells her war cry,"NIGGASSSSSS!" She screams and she turns into a tornado. Liquid butter swirls around her and she raises up into the air in the middle of the tornado. Her eyes glow and the energy coming out of her heats the butter. She screams and the butter shoots at the zombies killing them all except..one. Paula drops to the ground exhausted and drained,"WOO! Y'all!" But no one is paying attention to her cause the boys had ran to the lesbian couple. Or what's left of them. Santana as a zombie is hunched over the corpse of Brittany. Several chunks of flesh have been ripped off of Brittany's body and Santana's lifeless pupils are just staring at her. Santana the zombie whimpers and sniffs at the blood but doesn't tear into her like any zombie would. Brittany's lifeless eyes stare at the ceiling. Mark nudges Cole and asks," what the hell do we do now?"  
"Nothin a little Martha Stewart can help with!" says Paula and she morphs into Martha, apron and all, with a spatula sticking out of her pocket.

* * *

**AN: Don't worry Brittana is endgame okay, y'all? **

**Leave a review. **


End file.
